


Comfort Trio

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Kyle comes home exhausted only to find out he's not the only one who had a rough day.
Relationships: Kyle (Carole & Tuesday)/Spencer Simmons/Pyotr (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Comfort Trio

Being a reporter comes with a lot of ups and unfortunately a  _ lot  _ of downs. 

It's the main reason his hearing wasn't as great as it used to be, which especially sucks considering one of his boyfriends has one of the most endearing singing voices he's ever heard.

Spencer was a fantastic singer as well but they only ever got to hear him sing on rare occasions.  
  
If it weren't for the fact that he stopped smoking for Spencer and Pyotr's sake he would have probably gone through a whole pack today.

Ah, the things you do for love.   


So when he got home after an exhausting day of uncovering unpleasant stories on the recent political campaigns, he was surprised to see that not only was Spencer sprawled out on the couch, but so was Pyotr.

And seeing a hyperactive ball of sunshine be worn out? That was more rare than hearing Spencer sing. Actually, that was like seeing a blue moon.

"Guess we all had a long day," Kyle comments with a tired smile. The fact that he didn't need to ask for them to make room on the couch for him was much appreciated. "What's got you two beat?"

Spencer leans his weight on Kyle and lets out a small sigh. As much as he hated seeing him beat not every day was going to work out well. 

"College exams," Spencer closed his eyes. "I never want to see another test for the rest of my life."

"Your hard work will be so worth it!" Pyotr exclaims with almost as much energy as he can muster up. He was currently mirroring Spencer by letting his weight lean on Kyle, leaving the reporter pretty much stuck in place. "You're the most talented guy I know! Other than Kyle, of course."

"And what's got our favorite bundle of joy out of sorts?" Kyle smiles. "You're usually bouncing off the walls by the time I get home."

"Recording sessions for my new music video was absolutely  _ brutal  _ today," Pyotr threw an arm over his eyes, letting out a long drawn out sigh. "Even GGK was exhausted by the time we were done. And she has the patience of a saint!"

It still baffles Kyle how those two came to forming a duo, but somehow they made it work despite their differences. The sun and moon working together wasn't so strange after all.

"All the effort you put into your singing and dancing really shows," Spencer pipes up. "I'm proud of how far you've come, and your followers will be especially excited to see any new content from you. I'm sure your new album will hit number one on the charts too.”

_ That  _ instantly lifted Pyotr's spirit who decided to give them an awkward, but cute side hug. Kyle had to hold back a laugh feeling Pyotr's hair tickle the side of his face. 

Despite how tired and worn out they all are, the two of them never seemed low on compliments and praise. They had endless positivity that Kyle would have envied if he didn't love and appreciate it so much. 

"How about you, Kyle? I take it your day went rather unpleasant." Spencer pointed out. Ah, always the observant one. Half the time when he came home they both always assumed he was tired, which honestly was almost all the time. 

He pretty much lived tired anyway.

"Got into some pretty nasty political stuff," Kyle waved slightly, not keen on sharing the details. "Nothing I care to repeat."

Pyotr pulled away from them and puffed up his chest. "To be a good journalist you gotta get your hands dirty!" He paused. "That's what I learned from tv anyway."

"They're not entirely wrong," Kyle chuckled, ruffling Pyotr's hair. "I wouldn't mind working on some lighter stories though. It’d be a nice change of pace."

"Well, the election will be over soon enough, then maybe things will start to simmer down," Spencer placed a gentle kiss to the side of his cheek that had Kyle smiling. "But you've got us. And we don't plan on going anywhere, right Pyotr?"

"Right!" With that being said Pyotr flopped down over both of their laps; head resting on Spencer's lap who affectionately ran a hand through his green hair.

The way Pyotr was stretching across from them reminded Kyle of a lazy cat soaking in the sunshine. It was pretty amusing to him considering Pyotr tended to be more like an excitable puppy.

Either way it was really adorable.

"How about we order in and watch some tv for the rest of the night?" 

The hums and sounds of agreement that followed wasn't surprising to Kyle. When they were all pretty much beat none of them intended on getting off the couch unless they really needed to. 

And being lazy on the couch beside his two wonderful boyfriends? That was one of the greatest things in the world to Kyle.

Words really couldn't describe how much they all loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyle/Spencer/Pyotr is by far my favorite poly ship and I really appreciate @asmallnerd for bringing their relationship to light for me b l e s s 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
